Ligatron
is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episode 4. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 77,000 t *Origin: Around Jupiter History Ultraman Tiga Ligatron was a monster that was created when the organism it originally was came into contact with the Earth Shuttle, Jupiter 3. Taking control of the shuttle and the crew that was within it, Ligatron was formed and headed back to Earth in search of energy to feed on. Ligatron's first attack was on the shoreline of the Stellar Development Department, where it ravaged the research facility while it began consuming its supply of energy. GUTS was quick to attack but its weapons did nothing to phase Ligatron's armor. After consuming the energy from the facility, Ligatron left back into Earth Atmosphere. During Ligatron's absence, the hosts inside of it were able to take brief control of the monster and use its energy to create projections of themselves to spend time with their family before Ligatron quickly retook control of them. Ligaton soon returned and set its sights on the Tsurugasaki Power Plant. As Ligatron attacked the plant, GUTS was called into action to destroy the monster, but Ligatron's armor was still too much for the team to handle, and Ligatron quickly downed their jets with its laser. During the struggle, Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga and battled with the monster himself. However even after going into Power Type, Tiga and Ligatron appeared to be evenly matched, Ligatron then stuck its claws into Tiga in hopes of draining Tiga's energy. Realizing that the crew of Jupiter 3 is still alive and inside of the monster, GUTS transmitted data of the crew's family into the monster. With their will empowered by their happy memories, the crew managed to paralyze Ligaton from within by its own energy supply until finally the crew escaped from the confines of the monster. With Ligatron crippled and powerless, Tiga reverted into Multi Type and destroyed Ligatron with the Zepellion Ray. Trivia *Voice actor: Masaharu Sato *Suit Actor: Hisataka Kitaoka *Ligatron's morphing with Jupiter 3 later became an inspiration for the monster Sphire in Ultraman Dyna. Powers and Weapons *Laser: By having his claws touch each other's tips, Ligatron can fire a medium-strength, blue laser from them. *Strength: Ligatron boasts superior strength, and can easily lift beings as heavy as Ultraman Tiga with little effort. *Flashes: Ligatron can cause flashes from the orange "eye" on its head. It can hack computers or cause giant explosions. *Energy Drain: Ligatron can drain energy sources through contact with its claws. *Rocket Booster: Ligatron can fly via the rockets on its waist. *Host Projection: If under the influence of its hosts, Ligatron can project the body and souls of its captives in physical form for an unsaid period of time. Weakness Ligatron's will is constantly in battle against those of the human hosts it possesses inside of it. Should the humans resist, they can temporarily control and/or paralyze Ligatron. Ligatron Laser.gif|Laser Ligatron Strength.png|Strength Ligatron Flashes.gif|Flashes Ligatron Energy Drain.gif|Energy Drain Ligatron Rocket Booster.gif|Rocket Booster Ligatron Host Projection.jpg|Host Projection Merchandise Ligatron toys.jpg Gallery Ligatroon.png Ligatronn.png Mnstr.jpg Ligatroonn.png riga.gif Tiga_doesn't_want_a_hug.png|Ligatron prepares to lift Tiga LET_ME_LOVE_YOU_PLEASE!!.png|Ligatron lifts Tiga into the air effortlessly Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga